Lo Siento
by sofy cullen
Summary: Que pasaria si Edward le fuera infiel a Bella y como lo toma ella, si alice rechasa a Jasper . si Jasper se vuelve un player, si Rose cansela su boda si Emmet se cansa de ser bueno entre y lo aberiguaran
1. Chapter 1

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MIA

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**Bella po**v

Mi nombre es IsaBella Swan vivo en Nueva York. Mi vida es perfecta no me puedo quejar, tengo a mis mejores amigas Alice y Rose, mi hermano Emmett, mi primo Jasper y por ultimo mi novio Edward. El es mmm... ¿como lo dijo?.... un poco mujeriego. Muchas veces he escuchado a la gente a mis espaldas diciendo que el me engañaba, pero yo se que el me ama y yo a el. Eso es todo lo que necesitas en una relacion amor o... eso creo.

**Edward pov**

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, vivo en Nueva York. Mi vida es facil debo decir, tengo a mi hermanas Alice y Rose, mis mejores amigos Jasper y Emmett por supuesto mi novia Bella.

A ella la quiero pero... yo soy hombre y bueno, puedo tener mas de una ¿no?. Mi amante se llama Tanya, a ella solo la tengo para cumplir mis nesesidades, como dice mi padre: Un hombre de verdad no se niega a las peticiones de una dama y yo, soy un hombre de verdad.

**Alice pov**

Mi nombre es Alice Cullen vivo en Nueva York. Mi vida son las compras, me gusta estar diciendo lo que se deben poner a mi mejor amiga Bella, mi hermana Rose, su novio Emmett, mi hermano Edward y por ultimo mi mejor amigo Jasper. El es tan lindo conmigo, es el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer menos para mi. Yo necesito un hombre fuerte, energetico como yo, deportista como mi novio Josh, estoy totalmente enamorada de el, en cambio Jasper es demasiado mmm... tranquilo.

**Jasper pov **

Mi nombre es Jasper Anderson Swan vivo en Nueva York. Mi vida es buena, tengo a mis primos Bella y Emmett, a mis amigos Edward, Rose y por ultimo al amor de mi vida Alice. Ella es tan energetica y hermosa, es perfecta. Ella cree estar enamorada de ese tal Josh, pero yo se que está enamorada de mi y tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta.

**Rose pov **

Mi nombre es Rosalie Cullen, vivo en Nueva York. Mi vida es un desastre por un lado todos mis amigos Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper y por el otro tengo a Emmett a el lo quiero pero no esoy segura que lo ame. Esa duda no me deja dormir por las noches. El es el hombre perfecto pero yo quiero conocer mas, no lo se, viajar antes de casarme. Es como si me estuviera atando, yo creo que le tengo fobia al matrimonio.

**Emmett pov**

Mi nombre es Emmett Swan vivo en Nueva York. Mi vida es... dejame pensar: FANTASTICA. Tengo a todos mis amigos Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper y mi Rose. Ella y yo nos casamos dentro de un año, estoy tan feliz, ella es todo para mi, mi luz, mi vida, mi sol. Cuando no estoy con ella es como si mundo estubiera vacio, estoy seguro de que sin ella no podria vivir.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok espero q les halla gustado. Ok nuestras 3 parejas favoritas demuestran un poco de difilcutades

no es asi?..........bueno ¿que pasará? no lo sé...... si, si lo se pero si ustedes quieren saber tienen que dejar REVIEW

**Cualquier pergunta solo denle al boton verde ok el que dice REVIEW **

**P.D Seguramente tengo algun error ortogrefico para los que no lo sepan tego diplesia en otras palabar no veo mi errore ortografico (mi terapista dice que tengo que practicar la escritura ) y el teclodo de computadora esta roto (mi mama dice que no me comprara nada supuestamente paso mucho tienpo en la compu rota que teme que si me compra una nueva m no salga de mi habitacion)bueno me envia in mesaje privado en mi si encuentran alguno**

**Besoss**

*********mmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa****** l**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella pov**

—Mi amor ya llegué —grité por toda la casa.

Seguramente no estaba o eso pensaba hasta que escuche el piano sonar, entonces fui a la azotea y me pare en la puerta con mucho cuidado de no molestralo. Si, estaba tocando claro de luna.

Cuando paro la melodia dije:

—Es hermoso —el se volteo y dijo:

—Gracias, no me habia dado cuenta de que estabas ahí

—Bueno te tengo una buena noticia —dije acercandome dandole un tierno beso en los labios

—Mmm y ¿se puede saber cual? conteso

—Te he consegido un bar donde puedes tocar tu musica

—Bella ya hemos hablado de eso, mi padre quiere que yo sea doctor y eso hare —contestó

—Pero Ed no puedes dejar tu sueños por lo que tu padre diga —dije

—No voy a dejar mis sueños, solo los atraso un poco —dijo dandome un beso en la cabeza

—Ok voy a ir a preparar la cena

No tenia muchas ganas de cocinar asi que hice una pasta muy sencilla. Servi la cena, comí, me di una ducha luego fui a estudiar tenia que terminar de leer 4 novelas antes de que acabara el mes. Sentí a alguien entrar por la puerta, me vire y era Edward

—Hola —dije

—Hola —me contesto

—¿uf necesitas algo? —pregunté

—¿Que no puedo entrar a mi habitacion? —lo mire a los ojos algo queria, y yo creo saber que

bueno mm.. —ed cres que puedas ayudar—

los minutos y las horas hasta que termine de estudiar,cuando el me empeso a besar el cuello hasta mi labios en ese momento pense—¿por que no?—asi que me deje llevar**(N/A todos saben lo que paso ¿no?). **Cuando me levante por la mañana con el sonido de la puerta me vire. Edward no estaba.

Dejo una nota en la almohada que decia:

Bella

Tuve que ir a la Universidad temprano asi que nos vemos en la tarde ok

Te amo

Edward

Decidi hacer lo mismo. Me di una ducha, baje a desayunar y me llamo la atencion ver el volvo de Edward en el estacionemento mmm... seguro se habia ido con alguno de los chicos no se.......

**Edward pov**

Cuando me desperté en la mañana y vi a Bella dormidita como un angel me di cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y que ella no se merecia que la engañe de la manera en que lo estoy haciendo asi que me levante y llame a Tanya.

—Hola Eddy—dijo con su voz tan chillona

—Hola—dije —mmm..... tenemos que hablar

—Si pasa algo –pergunto

—Si es que mejor nos vemos en la universidad no crees –conteste

—Oh, hoy no tengo clase ¿que tal si te busco y nos vamos a tomar un cafe o algo?

—Si, un cafe esta bien—

—Adios –dijo

—Adios —respondi

Me di una ducha y me vesti. Estaba un poco nervioso con esto. Me puse a pensar en las diferencia entre Tanya y Bella. Tanya era superfical, no le importaba romrpele el corazon a nadie por tener lo que deseaba, en cambio Bella era natural y hacia lo que fuera por no lastimar a nadie, ella era todo para mi, yo me siento como un miserable por engañarla todo este tiempo. Le deje una nota a Bella.

Yo fui criado por mi padre un hombre poco caballeroso y muy machista. Todos los dias veia todo lo que sufria mi madre y jure que iba a ser diferente pero ella me abandono, no la culpo yo tambien lo hubiera hecho.

Me dirigi a la puerta y me monte en el ferrari rojo, fuimos a tomar un cafe a una cafeteria que quedaba en la esquina de la universidad . Cuando llegamos a la cafeteria Tanya estuvo hablando como veinte minutos de yo no se que hablaba tan rapido que no la entedia

—Y dime Eddy ¿de que querias hablar? —me preguntó

Tanya creo que aqui acabo todo. Tu no me amas ni yo a ti estas comprometida con Felix y yo quiero pedirle matrimonio a a Bella

—Esta bien, fue divertido mientras duró ¿no?

—Si creo que si –le sonrei

Me acerque y le di un beso pero me interumpio un golpe en la cara me interumpio era Felix de Tanya y atras estaba Bella se veia destrozada Salio coriendo de ahi como alma que llava el diablo yo corri lo mas ra pido que pude para alcansarla.

**Bella pov **

Senti mi celular sonar, miré y era Angela

—Hola Bella ya estoy al frente de tu depa— Sali disparada y me di cuenta que Felix el hermano de Angela estaba en el auto

—Hola Felix—salude

—Hola — dijeron los dos— lamento haberme retrasado es que al cabezota de mi hermano se le averio el auto

—Está bien, oye ¿todavia da tiempo para buscar un cafe en la cafeteria cerca de la escuela?

—Claro—dijo y aranco el auto

Cuando llegamos a la cafeteria encontre a Edward besandose una chica rubia, entonces Felix se acerco y lo golpeo y la gritó a la chica

— QUE HACES BESANDOTE CON ESTE IDIOTA TANYA—la chica enpeso a llorar

Yo no aguante mas y Salí llorando de ahi ¿que mas podia hacer? pero esto no se iba a quedar asi, yo juro por mi madre que en paz descanse que me voy a vengar

**Edward pov**

–¿QUE HICISTE QUE? – gritaron mis hermanas.

–Yo... –

–TU NADA, ¿CUANTAS VECES TE ESCUCHAMOS DECIR QUE NO IBAS A SER COMO PAPÁ? ¡Y MÍRATE, ERES TODO UN HOMBRE! –dijo Rose en tono sarcastico

–Yo no soy como el –dije entre dientes.

–DEJAME ADIVINAR: UN HOMBRE NO LE DICE NO A UNA DAMA, EN ESO PENSABAS ¿NO? –me reclamó mi hermana.

–...

–Eso pensé –dijo mi hermana y se marcho

–Ali –dije

–Lo siento Edward, pero en este momento la decepcion que tengo de ti es demasiada como para escucharte en estos momentos –dijo y se marcho

Me senti tan mal. Perdi todo lo que era, todo lo que soy. Si, soy un cobarde, un ruin, un imbecil, un insensato, una persona que solo piensa en si mismo, soy un machista. Todo este tiempo pensando que soy un hombre cuando en realidad soy un idiota.

**Bella pov**

Cuando empezo a llover me meti en una tienda de ropa barata y escuche la conversacion de unas mujeres

–Yo se lo que vamos a hacer, vamos a el bar amanecer, hoy es noche de kareoque, anda.

–No estoy de humor, acabo de encontrar al amor de mi vida Sam con mi prima Emily

–Ay Leah tu eres caso perdido –dijo una de las chicas –yo encotre al amor de mi vida con mi hermano y luego me confeso que el y mi hermano se aman y que eran gays. ¿sabes como me sentí? como una basura.

–Discupen que las interumpa. Me llamo Bella, quisiera saber como fue que saliste adelante cuando te traiciono con tu hermano –le pregunte

–¿No te han dicho que es de mala educacion escuchar conversaciones ajenas?. –Dijo enojada Leah

–Ya basta, ella tambien tiene un problema. Haber que te parece si vamos a tomar un cafe y te cuento –me dijo

–Ok– conteste

–A proposito soy Marie y ella es Leah

–Hola –dije.

Nos dirijimos a una cafeteria, nos sentamos y me pregunto:

–¿Quieres algo?

–No gracias –conteste

–Ahora ¿cual es tu problema? se nota que has estado llorando.

–Bueno acabo de ver a mi novio besandose con una tipa en una cafeteria cundo iba de camino a la univesidad –dije sentí como las lagrimas

–¿Que sucede? hoy es el dia de las decepciones amorosas –menciono Leah

–Eso parece. Pero no te quejes, al menos ustedes no se acostaron con un tipo gay –dijo Marie, todas reimos ante ese comentario

–Bueno, y ¿como fue que lo superaste? –pregunté

–Facil, el angel amariilo me ayudo –contestó

–¿El angel amarillo? ¿que diablos es eso? –preguntó Leah

–Un angel que ayuda a las almas necesitadas

–Si claro, oye Bella ¿que tal si vienes con nosotras al bar y asi te despejas la mente? ¿que dices?–

–No sé, no me malinterpreten pero no las conosco y de verdad estaba pensando ir al apartamento de mi primo o de mi hermano y de verdad no me siento con animos de ir a una fiesta

–Anda, mira, por experiencia yo sé que lo mejor para aliviar las penas es un vaso de tequila. Anda, será divertido y te puedes quedar con nosotras

– Mmm... esta bien –dije, ellas me sorieron y Marie dijo:

–Ok, primero lo primero. Hay que quitarte esos harapos parece que acabas de salir de un funeral

–Si y esas ojeras, vamos a mi depa algo te debe quedar

Algo en mi interior me decia que esto no era una buena idea pero que mas da, ademas no me iba a quedar estancada toda una vida llorando por un idiota infeliz, bueno para nada, machista, imbecil, cobarde que no me ama

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0

HHHHOOOOLLLLLAAA COCMO ESTAN TODOS SE QUE ME E TARDADO MUCHO PERO AQUI ESTOYES QUE LA ESCUELA COMENSO Y BUENO NO E TENIDO TIEMPO PARA SUBIR BUEBO QUERO AGRADESER A HANY CULLEN POR AYUDARME Y ESA HISTORIA ES DEDICADA A TODOS LO QUE ALGUNA VEZ AN TENIDO UN CORAZON

BESOS SOFY CULLEN


End file.
